


Sparks Fly (When I Look at You)

by blueberry_muffin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan and Minseok get into a heated fight, which in turn induces heated moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly (When I Look at You)

 

The tranquil silence that resided within the comfortably sized apartment was broken by raised voices.

"You’re such a cheater, Xi Luhan!"

"Now, don’t be such a sore loser Baozi-"

The wooden picture frames on the wall shook from the force exerted by the door slamming shut.

"Excuse you, but I’m a sore  _winner-_ "

"Um, the score was clearly three to two, you with the latter."

"Because you cheated!"

"I did not!"

"Then what do you call tripping me?!"

"...obstacle removal…"

"You!...Ugh, you  _would."_

"Baozi, maybe if you didn’t suck at football-"

"Excuse me?!  _I_ suck? Me?! That’s taking things too fucking far, Luhan and you know it."

Minseok glared at Luhan, the other meeting the older’s stare back straightly, his pride and stubbornness causing him to refuse to back down.

"Why do you always do something like this? Whenever we play football together you always do something to make sure you win! Why?!" Minseok demanded, staring straight into Luhan’s eyes, his back straight and gaze unwavering. Minseok would get an answer, dammit, if it was the last thing he did tonight.

"You wanna know?" Luhan asked, raising an almost condescending eyebrow. "You really want to know?"

Minseok’s glare intensified. "I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t want an answer-especially when you actually admit you’re sabotaging my game on purpose."

Minseok huffed in annoyance when Luhan lost his glare and carelessly shrugged, like this was all just a game to him (well technically football is just a game, but anyways…). Luhan blinked. "You’re hot when you’re all mad and riled up." 

The younger man turned away to go and shower when a strong grip pulled him back. "What?"

"You can’t just tell me that and  _not_ expect a reaction."

"Well then go on, react," Luhan told Minseok, staring at the older with an unflinching gaze.

Minseok sneered at Luhan for a few moments. "I’m still angry at you," he said, arms crossed, huffing in agitation and exasperation. Luhan’s eyebrows rose, attempting to reach his hairline. "No shit." He smirked. "It’s attractive."

Minseok lightly shoved Luhan, who was close enough to the wall to back into it. He groaned before burying his face into the younger’s neck. "What am I going to do with you, Xiao Lu?! You make it so hard to be angry with you! What am I going to do with all this anger that I can’t unleash at you because you’re so cute and will probably just say I look sexy."

Luhan smiled at Minseok angelically. "Not my problem." He sing-songed.

Minseok pouted at him, muttering in exasperation. "I should make it your problem, you’re the one who starts everything!"

"I can’t even argue with that! Come here Baobei and let me relieve all your  _tensions._ "

It took a full three seconds for Luhan to lose it and laugh at Minseok’s shocked expression, his face leaning into the older’s shoulder. "Oh my God, your face!"

Minseok spluttered. "Well what was I supposed to look like when you said that?"

Luhan shrugged, his shoulders still rising with mirth. "I don’t know, but I wasn’t expecting you to look like this," he said, screwing up his face in a very not similar expression to the older’s previous one.

Minseok gave Luhan a look that said, ‘ _Really._ ’

Luhan gazed up, his giggles slowly settling down. He just could not help himself and said, "But really, I get that losing sucks and if you need help-"

"You are annoying, I don’t even know why I put up with you-hmph," Minseok’s tirade was interrupted when Luhan rolled his eyes good naturedly and pulled Minseok’s face down by the collar of his shirt, their lips colliding.

They broke away a few moments later, their breath washing over the others’ cheeks in gentle caresses. Luhan smiled smugly and said pompously, "You put up with ‘cause I’m hot, obviously."

"That’s unfortunately true…" Minseok whispered, his dark eyes taking in the younger man, hands gently trailing from their perch on Luhan’s waist down to his ass, unashamedly feeling him up.

Luhan fluttered his eyelashes at Minseok with faux coyness, his arms pulling the older back to him.

Their lips met with the slight clank of teeth they were familiar with. So much had built between the two men from when they stormed the football field to when they raged back to their apartment. Minseok would be lying if he didn't find a confident Luhan sexy, but he just couldn't take it when the younger cheated in one of their games.

Minseok couldn't stay truly mad at Luhan for too long (he wouldn't and couldn't find it in him to be mad for more than a day with the deer like man), however, he would still have a slight vendetta after apologies, the tension of anger making its course through him usually.

If Luhan wanted to use that tension for something completely different, who was Minseok to complain? Not when he could something out of it too. Especially if it was Luhan.

Minseok clasped Luhan's body tighter to him, wrapping the younger man's muscularly long legs around his waist, breath starting to come out as wanting, gasping pants. Minseok disconnected their lips bombarded the other's neck with open-mouthed kisses, causing the younger to shudder in his hold, tongue coming out to moisten his lips, making them glisten lusciously. Luhan took in the unique scent of Minseok that flooded his nostrils, the softness of the older's hair against his cheek and the feel of Minseok's wet tongue as it licked its way up from his gleaming clavicles to lap at his ear, sensations invading his mind and enrapturing his senses as he roughly pulled down. Luhan moaned into the kiss Minseok pulled him into, rutting against him when he felt the hands supporting him up move from his thighs to his ass, grabbing tightly.

Displeased groans echoed through the air, frustration evident in the frantic way the pressed together bodies moved, annoyance over the number of layers of clothes palpable. Luhan had literally never hated a shirt more in his life than right now. If Minseok wasn't distracting him with his mouth, Luhan was sure the top Minseok was currently would spontaneously combust into flames (which was kind of ironic seeing as how the current top Minseok was wearing was Luhan's favorite of the older because in was perfectly fitted and showed off Minseok's physique...).

"Hurry your slow ass up," Luahn whined, bucking against the older man, who raised an eyebrow in amusement, moving a little ways back, pulling off the younger's shoes and socks before kicking off his own.

Impatient for things to move along faster, Luhan made quick work of his own bottoms, pulling down the elastic and stepping from his jogging pants, kicking them somewhere-he really didn't particularly care at the moment.

"Baozi," he whined, tugging the other's shirt. "Take it off already..."

Minseok didn't say anything as he pulled he complied with Luhan's wishes and pulled his shirt over his head, trembling when the younger man ran his fingers down Minseok's front, lightly tracing over his defined abdomen and stopping just at the hem of his pants, pulling him forward by by his pants' hem.

Minseok slipped his hands under Luhan's shirt, the pads of fingers trailing sensually down the younger man's spine, pushing them closer together. Minseok slipped a clothed leg in between Luhan's thighs, gripping the other's waist sharply when Luhan, desperate for friction, began to rut against his knee.

When Luhan felt Minseok moved to take off the younger man's boxers he pressed two of his fingers insistently at the corner of the older's lips, shivering when Minseok managed to strip him of his underwear, goosebumps appearing on his skin. The older man groaned and sucked the digits into his mouth, attempting the quickly and thoroughly coat them. One hand moved to push his own pants and boxers down while the other when to Luhan's straining erection, pressed up against his stomach.

Luhan threw his head back when the older's hand wrapped around his dick tightly, fisting him roughly. He trembled in the older's hold, breathing getting faster just as Minseok's tongue circled between his fingers, sliding in between the long digits.

Minseok pulled the younger's finger from his mouth with a forceful pop, his hand leaving the younger's member, his darkening gaze leaving no room for argument as he stared at Luhan. "Go on, get ready for me."

Luhan shivered at the older's heated gaze and he chucked off his shirt off-the only article of clothing left on him. He bit his bottom lip when he met the older's almond shaped eyes, shaking from the intensity of the gaze. Luhan loved the way Minseok stared at him, the way the older observed all of him, eyes never seeming to miss a single detail.

Luhan licked his lips and spread his legs a little wider, bending his knee slightly, his wet fingers moving their way south and sinking themselves into his warm entrance. Luhan closed his eyes as breathless whimpers left his lips willingly, his deft fingers scissoring himself open, caressing his own fleshy walls and stretching himself open for Minseok.

Minseok himself shivered as he pumped his own cock in his hand, getting off the sight of the younger man. He moved closer until the two were touching and rained wet kisses on Luhan's face, jaw, neck. He moaned into the younger's shoulder when Luhan let out a slight squeal.

"Minseokkie!" Luahn cried out in surprise, the pads of his own fingers pressing up against his prostate, making him shudder as tendrils of sensation traveled up and down the base of his spine. Minseok yanked the younger's fingers out of his ass, causing him to jerk and whine out at the sudden emptiness.

"We don't have lube here," Minseok panted as Luhan's warm hand moved up and down his length, coating it with the saliva his spit into his palm.

"I really don't care," Luhan replied heatedly, releasing the older's cock and lifting a leg to wrap around Minseok's waist. "Just hurry up and fuck me."

Minseok's reply to that was to hoist the younger up and wrap both of Luhan's legs around his waist, bracing them against the wall. When he was sure Luhan wouldn't fall, Minseok released his hold on Luhan's thighs and moved to spread ass cheeks wide, wasting no time and spearing the younger man with his hard cock, not stopping until his sac was flush against Luhan's parted cheeks.

Luhan choked slightly on his breath, no matter how many times Minseok has taken him Luhan was still never ready for the overwhelming sensation of being filled over the brim, the older's hot cock sheathed fully inside of him and all Luhan's dazed mind could think was how much he wanted hard and fast at this moment.

Minseok breathed deeply when he was fully inside the younger, leaning forward until his and the younger's foreheads were aligned. The feeling of Luhan softly clenching around him made Minseok shiver lightly, his breathing gradually speeding up.

Attempting to calm his breathing by inhaling through his nose, Minseok lifted Luhan slowly off his dick and let him sink back down his cock, Luhan's warmth languidly reopening itself for Minseok's girth. "Luhan..."

Minseok did this several more times, lifting Luhan up and allowing him to sink slowly back onto his cock, repenetrating him repeatedly, gasping into the younger's neck as he did so. Luhan whined, loving the slide of his skin and the older's together, yet completely hating the pace. Luhan groaned as he bucked his hips when the older let him sink back down over his dick, allowing Minseok to go that much deeper, causing the both of them to tremble together as pleasurable sensation licked through their groins and lower backs, trailing up their spines.

"Baobei, faster," urged Luhan, whimpering into Minseok's lips. "Faster, please..."

Minseok started by barely pulling out, slowly rocking into the younger's ass, rubbing Luhan's fleshy walls. The younger's legs tightened around him as he groaned. This was better than before but not where he wanted it to be. "Go  _faster_..."

"Why?" Minseok asked the younger, his thrusts keeping up a slowly and leisurely pace. "Frustrating, isn't it Luhannie?"

"Baozi, please, please,  _please_!" Luhan sobbed, writhing from the slow burning torture of Minseok's thrusts.

"Why should I do  _anything_ to relieve  _your_ frustration when you only fuel  _mine._ You're  _difficult,_ and  _stubborn_ and when we play football you  _cheat_!" Minseok could only puncture his point through his thrusts as he glared and growled his frustrations out on the other.

"Baozi, I-Ahh!" Luhan arched his back, pulled tight like a taut now, when Minseok pulled out and slammed back into his again and again and again. Minseok pushed and pulled the younger man into his hard thrusts, nudging his way back into Luhan's body with unnecessary roughness.

Luhan couldn’t do anything but moan, the way Minseok’s hips were snapping into his was leaving him unable to communicate properly. The strength behind Minseok’s thrusts kept building, the muscles people didn’t associate at all with the older straining at he hooked an arm underneath each one of Luhan’s knees and hauled him up, Minseok supporting all of Luhan’s weight with his arms and pelvis.

This position gave Minseok practically all the control and Luhan couldn’t even complain, especially when Minseok shifted inside of him as he walked as quickly as he could to their bedroom, hard and becoming harder still. As quickly as he walked, Minseok couldn’t control himself, not with Luhan, so he found himself indulging the both of them to a few thrusts against the numerous walls, the odd hallway desk and up against the frame of the doorway to their bedroom before finally reaching their bed.

Luhan's body bounced slightly off the mattress when Minseok threw him onto it, the younger man moving to meet the older half way when he climbed onto the bed too.

Before the older could even think of protesting, Luhan's hand traveled down the other's chest and stomach and took hold of the older's full erection. He squeezed around the tip lightly and ran his thumb over the bulbous head and leaking slit, watching vividly and wishing his memory was photographic as Minseok tossed his head back. "L-Luhan..."

Luhan bit his bottom lip to try and contain the moan that was bound to escape as he watched Minseok writhe when he traced the prominent vein with teasing fingers on the older's shaft. The tip leaked a pearl of pre-come and Luhan used it as natural lubricant to pump the older man smoother than before, both of the younger's hands twisting, pumping, massaging Minseok's cock as he leaned forward.

Luhan mewled into the rough kiss he was pulled into, his fingers tangling themselves into the soft strands of Minseok's hair. He whimpered when his lips were nipped, his teeth licked and his tongue sucked, releasing a slight puff of air when he was pushed back, Minseok crawling over him.

Luhan's head lolled back when the older man entered him again, Minseok's hands caressing the younger's soft skin, his hands trailing themselves down to Luhan's ass, grabbing the plump globes and pulling the younger man closer.

Minseok clenched his jaw when Luhan's inner walls fluttered around his cock, stroking, squeezing, sucking him in, warm and wet, tempting him to thrust back in, to bury himself back into the addicting warmth.

When Minseok's thrusts became powerful enough to make the wall tremble from the force of their bed frame slamming against it (coincidentally as  _he_ was slamming into something as well), the sounds from Luhan also heightened and the younger had to bite down on Minseok's shoulder to keep from screaming to loud. Minseok growled at this and began to ram himself even more furiously against Luhan's body, trying to get a louder reaction rather than the muffled ones on his shoulder, a pearl of sweat trickling slowly down his face from his temple.

Minseok’s efforts proved to be fruitful when Luhan mewled in shock at the older’s enthusiastic ferociousness. "Mmm, more...Minseok more!"

Lips crashed together as the lewd symphony of sex rang poignantly through the air, filling the room's atmosphere with the sounds raunchy sounds of skin deliciously smacking skin, guttural groans, whiny whimpers and glorious moans.

"Mins-ahh...Minseok, harder!" Luhan demanded, panting into the older's ear, hips jerking up sporadically, little jerks of the hips that happened without thought or prompting, Luhan’s body undeniably addicted (and attracted) to Minseok.

Minseok couldn't help but comply. He pulled out his cock further, only to thrust back in harshly, each thrust a little more rough than the last. The both of them could barely hold in their moans being oh so close to their climaxes. The continuous clenching, the silky, smooth skin, the touch, the taste the  _feel_ , it was all so much.

‘Just a little more, just a little more-’ Minseok thought as he and Luhan moved together. Their movements were slick with the perspiration, easing the friction between them and allowing their bodies to slip and slide up against each in the most delicious of ways.

"Xiao Lu...ahh...L-Lu I'm g-gonna cum," Minseok said as his hips moved faster and the pace of his thrusts becoming erratic. He released a higher pitched keen as he spurted his load in the younger;s more than willing body.

Luhan shivered as Minseok released inside of him. He sighed shakily into Minseok's neck, arms and legs wrapped around the older like a ribbon tightly bound around a present. Minseok panted lightly into Luhan's neck, his arms shaking as he held himself over the younger male. Minseok took a deep breath, his torso pressing against Luhan's cock, red and raw and painfully hard.

He loosened the hold Luhan had on him and started pressing wet kisses down Luhan's jaw, his neck, his chest. Minseok's tongue skimmed over Luhan's stomach lightly, his teeth gently scraping the other's ribs. Minseok continued on lower, however, he completely avoided Luhan's straining erection, his breath ghosting over it as he bypassed it to move his mouth's attention to Luhan's thighs.

Luhan's hands tightly fisted the sheets as he keened. "Ge! Please, please, please..."

"Please, what?" Minseok asked the completely wrecked deer as he trailed his wet tongue up Luhan's thigh, lapping up his own release that had seeped through the younger's twitching entrance.

"Please, please please...," Luhan chanted through his lustful haze as his head thrashed back and forth. He whined out in desperate frustration when Minseok held his bucking hips down, the older's chin resting on the apex of Luhan's left thigh, a mischievous eyebrow raised. "Baozi! Please, I just want to cum. Please make me cum, Baobei!"

"Hmm..." Minseok hummed, making his way back down ever so slowly. "...Okay."

At that Minseok thrust his tongue inside Luhan, stretching the wetly warm appendage as far as it would go.

Luhan was swimming in feeling. All he felt was the pleasure Minseok was lavishing upon him, all he felt was Minseok’s talented tongue that sent thrills up his spine and heat into his lower stomach with just a few teasing licks. All Luhan knew was Minseok, all he could think, all he could say, all he could hear and touch and  _feel_  was Minseok, Minseok,  _Minseok,_  who's tongue was oh so delightfully good at not missing his prostate. So, it was no surprise when Luhan cried out when the over-stimulation overwhelmed him and his trembling body.

"I-I...ugh Baozi!"

Luhan spasmed throughout his orgasm, his fists gripping the sheets tightly while his thighs trembled from the electric intensity, still wide spread for the Minseok, the older languidly licking his way back up Luhan’s rapidly rising abdomen. 

Luhan blinked dazedly, his gaze finally fully returning and was met with the sight of a grinning Minseok. "What are you smiling about?" Luhan asked a little hoarsely, head tilted in curiosity, his body still slightly trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Minseok shifted to not jostle the younger man when he moved, kissing right next to Luhan's mouth, murmuring, " _I_ won."

 

**~*~*~THE END~*~*~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if its a fail smut/ I haven't written smut in so long, like 0_0
> 
> I am so sorry for this-its not edited at all and probably never will be with my laziness. Other than that I hope all those who read enjoyed this Xiuhan smut shot! (Even I don't know if what I wrote makes sense, like what is this ending?)
> 
> lol Bet you didn't see top!Xiumin huh? I feel like there's not a enough top!Xiumin out there so there you all go! xD
> 
> Thank you all everyone who read!


End file.
